Operation: CROSSOVER
by max3833
Summary: Watch as the KND are forced to deal with new recruits, and go through the entire series with their help. Man this is going to be painful. Includes Ed, Edd, Eddy; SOuth Park, and other crossovers. 3x4, others you will have to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything I use, so please don't sue me! Cartoon Network, (Lucky Jerks) owns it all.

Max3833 now presents…

Codename Kids Next Door

Operation:

**R.E.C.R.U.I.T.S.**

**Really**

**Eccentric**

**Children**

**Recruited**

**Using**

**Interesting**

**Tactics **

**Surprisingly**

**(Put Line Break Here) **

Numbah 1, alias of Nigel Uno, was not happy.

No, that does not describe how he felt at the current moment. He was so freaking angry right now. His plans for operation C.A.K.E.D. had been delayed, all because he was supposed to greet and educate some new special members of the Kids Next Door at Moon Base. His tree-house was now going to so overcrowded, he would barely be able to get everyone a room. And no telling how many supplies his group would use if it were more than doubled, which was what Numbah 86 was suggesting would happen. Dang he hated that girl.

"Well," Hoagie Gilligan, aka Numbah 2, said, "let's get this over with." Hoagie was Nigel's best friend, as well as being perhaps the best pilot in the entire KND. His job was to fly the team to and from missions, as well as take care of the construction of weapons for the team.

"Numbah 5 can't believe that we're stuck getting this assignment," Abigail Lincoln, also known as Numbah 5, growled. Abby is the second in command of his sector, and she was the member of Sector V who had been in the KND the longest.

"Aw come on guys, it might be fun," Numbah 3, or Kuki Sanban, squealed happily. Three's job was too… Well, no one really knew what her job was. She more or less just hung out around the Tree-house, doing whatever was needed of her.

"Are you kidding, I can't believe we got stuck with this cruddy assignment," Wally Beetles, also known as Numbah 4 cursed. He was the combat specialist for Sector V, and of course that also meant that he was the least intelligent of all of his subordinates. This did not stop him from being incredibly useful, as he somehow knew more about the streets than even Numbah 5.

"So, who is our first new member?" 1 asked 5. She flipped up some paper on a clipboard, before reading out the first name.

"Numbah 3.14."

"Aw great," Wally moaned, "a nerd."

A young boy walked down from a metal door. He wore a black ski hat, and a red shirt. He seemed nervous, carefully examining his new comrades with fear. He silently saluted his seniors.

"What is your given name?" Nigel asked Numbah 3.14.

"Eddward Euler," he said shakily, "special designation of head scientist for Sector V. Please to be of service."

"Well I must say," Nigel actually admitted, "If the rest are like you, than this won't be too painful at all."

"No such luck," Double D whispered to himself, as he walked up and stood next to the desk Numbah 1 was sitting at. As if on cue, the door which he came threw was smashed into pieces by the next operative, a tall boy with fuzz on the top of his head. He also wore a deep green jacket over a red and white striped turtleneck shirt, which unfortunately reeked of some god forsaken odor.

"Numbah 2350 reporting for duty," the boy said stupidly, before he suddenly fell down the steps clumsily, "But you can call me Ed."

The five more experienced operatives just stared at him, before Numbah 5 looked over the clipboard. She suddenly coughed.

"It says here, that you are a special heavy lifter, is that true?"

"Oh yeah, that's me," Ed said happily, before walking next to 3.14, who simply tried to cover his nose.

"Okay, now we have Numbah 777," Abigail said. The next operative to walk through the door was shorter than either of the previous members. He wore a yellow shirt with a red stripe down the side; he had three long hairs sticking out of his head.

"Make way," he shouted, "Cause Eddy is in the house!"

Eddward just sighed at his friend's intro. They were not endearing themselves to they're superiors at the current moment, as the five current operatives glared at the three of them. He had hoped to avoid pissing off their superiors for at least the first day.

"Well, our next member is Numbah 5000."

'That's right you gay wads," another boy shouted as he entered the room. He was, for the lack of a better term, fat. No, he was obese. Not even Numbah Two had as wide of a waste line as this kid had.

"I'm Eric Cartman," the fat boy said, "And don't any of you touch my stuff."

Double D let out a sigh of relief, at least he and his friends were no longer the source of Sector V's ire.

"Shut up fat ass," the next boy, wearing an orange sweater and a green ushanka, to come through the door cursed, "They're our teammates now, and you need to at least treat them like everyone else… Wait a minute; I forgot you were an asshole to everyone."

"I take it your Numbah 11, or Kyle Broflovski" Abby said while reading over the file, "At least someone finally took my disgraced sister's Numbah."

"I think it fits him well," a girl with blond curly hair said dreamily as she stared at Kyle.

"Leave me alone Bebe!" 11 shouted.

"It's Numbah 111 now Kyle," she said, as she happily walked up next to them.

The original operatives just stared weirdly, as the door opened again. This time, another boy appeared, and he had a large orange parka covering his body. He suddenly began to speak in a muffled voice, which confused 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5. What weirded them out even more is that 11, 5000, and 111, seemed to understand him.

"He says he is Numbah 69, but we know him as Kenny," 11 explained, before he heard Numbah 69 speak again. He suddenly blushed, as he turned to his friend, "No, I don't know it the," he used his fingers for emphasize, "Hot Asian Chick," he threw his up to Numbah 3, "is single! Ask her yourself!"

Both 3 and 4 turned red, though 4 was not blushing. "Cruddy style stealing twerp," 4 cursed to himself, as he planned his revenge. Oh yes, it was going to be so sweet.

"Hey fellas," a boy with spiky blond hair said, "It's really nice to be here and hang at with ya'll. I even got this cool codename, Numbah 73."

"Aw, god Damnit, it's Butters," Cartman growled, "I thought we left the gay wad back at South Park."

"If he pisses the fat kid off," 5 began, "than he is fine with me."

"Wow, this could have gone better," said one of the next two entries. One was a young boy with black hair and a red and blue cap. The kid next to him was another girl, who had a purple sweater and a pink beret.

"So you two must be Numbahs 7 and 19, am I correct?" Numbah 1 asked, and the two nodded.

"Hey," 5000 seethed, "How come he gets to have 7 for his Numbah."

"I won rock, paper, scissors fair and square, Damnit," Seven shouted, "you're just jealous that I got John Elway's number and you didn't."

"Okay, okay, were all friends here," 3.14 soothingly told the arguing kids, "It's just a number."

"And to believe we still have a few more additions to go," Numbah Two sighed, causing his comrades to groan.

"Hello," the next new operative said. It was another girl; this one was Asian like Numbah 3. But, she was taller, and had darker skin, as well as a pink stripe in her hair. She smiled for a second, before noticing the smashed doors.

"I don't want to know what happened, do I?" she asked Numbah 1.

"No, you don't Numbah," he looked over the chart, "18, otherwise known as Juniper Lee."

"That's me alright," June said nervously, shaking her hands in a wild manner, "just good old June." The operatives just stared at her for a moment, before shrugging it off. She was one of the most normal members of their group, so she had every right to be nervous.

"Wahoo," a blue blob jumped out from entrance way, "Bloo is here to rule the roost baby." Suddenly, he was pushed down, and a brown haired boy walked in.

"Sorry about him," the boy said, "That is Numbah 1083, and I am Numbah 31, or Mac if that's more helpful."

The five original members of looked at one another, before Numbah 4 asked an obvious question, "What the heck is that thing?" as he pointed at Bloo.

"Oh, he's my imaginary friend," Mac explained, causing the operatives' jaws to drop.

"Yeah, I'm not even going to touch that," 7 said, quietly pinching the bridge of his nose while moaning with annoyance.

"Well," Numbah 2, quietly looking over the list, "that is the last of them, but I have to say, having one sector with eighteen operatives, its going to be a logistical nightmare to try to supply all of us."

"Alright team," all of the members of Sector V, besides 777 and 5000, saluted with respect, "were going on our first mission, Operation-"

"NIGEL UNO!" Numbah 86 screamed over the intercom, "Turn on the video monitor now you idiot!"

"Yes Mam!" 1 quickly flipped a switch on a remote, turning the small screen above the heads of Sector V.

A girl with a green shirt and a metal helmet came onto the screen. "Well it seems that you have met your new members without any trouble," she said, though for some reason she did not sound pleased, "I was just told to make sure that you got the new members acquainted with their new quarters."

"But we have a-"

"I don't care what stupid little thing you are doing, get those new operatives settled in, or I'll see to it that you're decommissioned."

Suddenly, the screen buzzed off. All of the operatives just stared at the screen, until 5000 began to chuckle.

"Man dude, what a bitch."

Numbah 1 sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this," he pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose, "but I agree."

**(KND SYMBOL) **

Finally, they had arrived at their tree-house. It was huge, at least one mile high, and over five football fields in length, the fact that the tree had not been cut down was shocking. It had a giant boat sticking out from one of the limbs, and a humongous satellite sticking out from the top of a giant glass observatory.

"Aw great," Kyle groaned, "Another anomaly that science can't explain, and this time were going to have to live in it."

"Dude, we were just in space, in a station held together by duck tape," Stan said, "I think you should expect more of this kind of stuff."

"But still."

"Be quiet Numbah 11," Nigel said irritably, "This is where you are going to live for the next few years, so get used to it."

As the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. landed in a large hanger, with dozens of other flying vehicles lying around the floor. The operatives began to hurry off the vehicle, preparing for their tour of the new home.

"As you can see," Numbah 1 began, "This is the hanger bay, and it will be where we set off for our missions. It is also where Numbah 2 will be sleeping, so be quiet when you come here at night."

"I'll talk however loud I want to," 5000 said, "You will respect my Authoritah!"

"I'm just going to ignore that," 1 said aloud.

"Smart policy," 11 interjected.

"Hey!"

"And this," as the tour group walked through two wooden doors, "Is our main hub. Here is where we will meet everyday to discuss the agenda, and gain our info from Moon Base."

"Does anyone else think that Kids having this kind of access to technology seems really illogical?" Kyle said, but the others just ignored him.

"Now, this corridor has plenty of rooms," Numbah 1 opened one of the doors, revealing a long hallway, "I am sure there are enough rooms for all of you to sleep in. So take your bags and unpack."

"Since when do we have bags?" Mac asked, but he was simply ignored by his comrades, who began the process of unpacking.

"Have fun," Numbah 1 said, before grabbing 2, 3, 4, and 5 and dragging them into the main meeting room. "Alright, listen," he began, "I know those kids are…"

"Annoying?" Numbah 2 offered.

"Mean?" Numbah 3 seethed.

"Cruddy idiotic?" Numbah 4 cursed.

"Uncool?" Numbah 5 said.

"Yes, yes, yes and yes," Numbah 1 admitted, "but Global Command is upset about our productivity of our missions."

"Well the only mission that we really messed up was that battle with Mr. Wink and Mr. Fib at that pool," Hoagie said, which caused the others to glare at Nigel.

"Yeah, we failed cause you got to cocky and destroyed the entire pool," Abby growled. Nigel gulped, before nodding sadly.

"Okay, I will admit that I overreacted during that mission, but that is not the point," Nigel sighed, "The point is, if we can prove to Global Command that we are good enough at missions that we don't need any back up, we might be able to get these other operatives' butts kicked out of our tree-house."

"Sounds good," Numbah 4 agreed, "So what's the plan."

**(KND SYMBOL) **

"Happy Birthday…not our birthday…happy birthday…not our birthday," a large group of kids were sitting at a table, sadly singing a rather uncreative and in your face snobbish birthday song. At the end of the table, were five children. One had a blond bowl cut, one had brown pigtails, one had a pink bow over blond hair, one was incredibly tall and had hair covering his eyes, and the final one had a football helmet. All of them were dressed incredibly neatly, and all had a mildly vacant look in their eyes.

"Splendid," they creepily said together, "Now we will eat our birthday cake, you may sing it…AGAIN!"

The kids who were there just sighed sadly. Just as they began to sing it again, they heard a crash. Small tubes of mustard slammed through the window, and suddenly skunks ran out of the bottles. Partygoers screamed, jumping up from their seats as suddenly 4, then 3, and then five broke through windows, landing in the room with gasmask covering their noses. If one was paying attention, they would see 2 swinging in on a rope, only to crash into a window, unable to break it open. As he slid down the glass, the KND operatives allowed the partygoers to escaped, leaving only the five children who were having the party in sight. 4 and 5 then got on either side of the main door, and then opened it to reveal Numbah 1.

"Status report Numbah 5," Nigel ordered, as he walked through the ruined room.

"As for Operation CAKE," Abigail began, "Guests evacuated, cake located, and of course…party clown neutralized." She pointed at a clown who was chained to the floor. The clown weakly saluted the KND by tipping his hat to them.

"Excellent," Nigel said, "Prepare cake for transport back to headquarters, while I deal with…The Delightful Children From Down The Lane." The five children at the end of the table glared at Nigel.

"Well if it isn't the Kids Next Door," they again said in unison, "Have you come to abscond with our birthday cake like you do every year?"

"Precisely. It's better than watching you spoiled snobs eating it by yourselves. So lets do this the easy way, hand over the cake, and we'll be on our way."

"But we were just about to play some party games," the Delightfuls said, "Please stay."

Suddenly an iron door slammed over the entrance, and the windows were covered in Iron bars. Hoagie, who was attempting to climb inside, was shut out again by the bars slamming the window shut.

"Always the hard way with you goody two-shoes, isn't it?" Numbah 1 asked, before snapping his fingers, "Numbah 4, deal with these spoiled brats."

"Right!" Wally yelled, "First I'm going to kick your butts, and then we're going to take that birthday cake."

"No party games, Wallabee?" the Delightfuls asked, "you wouldn't want to disappoint our friend," suddenly 4 turned to the side of the table to see a young black girl with dorky red glasses, standing to the side, "Laura Lumpkin, would you?"

"I got invited to a birthday party!" the girl giggled excitedly. Wally just growled.

"Beat it squirt," 4 said, turning back to the Delightfuls, "I got no time for party games."

"No party games," Laura asked weakly, before she began to freak out in a weird manner, her voice deepening with every word, "But I love party games!"

"Oh," the brats at the end of the table smiled at 4, "Did we forget to mention Laura's little…condition? She has quite a nasty temper, and when she gets mad, she becomes…the Big Badolescent."

The once tiny girl was now at least seven feet tall, her face was covered with pimples, and a big red jumpsuit covering her body. She glared down at Numbah 4 who gulped.

"Me want party games," the giant yelled, "Now!" When she said this, she slammed her fists down crushing Numbah 4. After several seconds of intense pain, Numbah 1 quietly addressed the Delightfuls.

"Alright, we'll play your games," he said, before adding, "for now."

"As a matter of fact," the Delightfuls said, "We were just about to break open the greatest piñata ever."

"Yeah," BB said, before turning back into Laura, "party game time.' The girl broke off into a sprint for the next room, leaving a fearful KND behind her.

**(KND SYMBOL) **

"Greatest piñata ever, greatest piñata ever!" the girl yelled, as Numbah 1 swung back and forth while he was stuck inside the piñata.

"I've seen better," the bald boy commented, as he noticed the Delightfuls putting a blindfold onto Numbah 3.

"Now remember Kuki dear," they said, "The harder you swing, the more candy you get."

"Yeah!" the girl giggled, as she swung in several directions, "candy," she called out, only to hit Numbah 5, "candy," she said again, this time slamming Numbah 4 with the baseball bat.

"No Numbah 3," Nigel said, but it was too late, and Kuki smashed the bat into his head not once, not twice, but three times. After landing several blows, Kuki raised her blindfold up off her eyes.

"How'd I do?" she asked Laura, who unfortunately still thought it was Kuki's turn. Five seconds later, Kuki was the bat that sent 4 and 5 barreling into the piñata that contained Numbah 1. Laura, having grown small again, ran up to the pile of candy and began to munch on it.

"This is great," Laura said, "I never get invited to parties."

**(KND SYMBOL) **

Laura laughed slightly, "That is a silly donkey."

The "Donkey" she was talking about was the four members of the captured KND, all of whom were sited up and in a picture of a donkey. They all were struggling to escape, the Delightfuls smiled. This was too easy.

"It also makes silly sounds when you pin the tail on it, so aim carefully."

"Okay," she said while lifting up a gun with a giant pin on it. The four operatives just looked at one another.

"Um, Numbah 1, do you have a plan or something?" Abigail asked.

"I-I-I," Nigel stuttered, "I never thought we would need one."

"Maybe Global Command wasn't so dumb in sending us those new operatives after all," Kuki offered, which only made them feel worse.

"Did you say new operatives!?!" someone screamed from outside, as suddenly, a potion of the wall was smashed open. Out stepped Numbah 2 and the new recruits.

"Hey guys," 2 said happily, only for a falling piece of mortar to crush him.

"I can't believe you jerks ditched us!" June seethed, which caused Nigel to rub the back of his head.

"Um, Numbah 18," he said, "we do have a lot of explaining to do, but maybe we can do it after you rescue us and we get that delicious cake to talk it over with."

"Okay then," Kyle said, "Kenny, go get the cake."

As Kenny approached the cake, the Delightfuls turned to Laura.

"Laura, if they take the cake, than the party will be over," they said frantically. That was enough, within seconds Laura was again towering over the heads of everyone else.

"But the party can't be over," she shouted, grabbing a nearby table, and slamming it down on Kenny.

"Numbah 69!" Nigel shouted, as he and the other three captured operatives were helped by Ed and Mac. When Badolescent raised the chair, all that was left of Kenny was his orange parka and a blood splatter.

"Oh my god!" Stan shouted, "They Killed Kenny!"

"You Bastards!" Kyle chorused.

"Now will you all stay for our party games," the Delightfuls asked, "or will you have to end up like poor Ken here?"

"I don't think so," June said, grabbing the Badolescent by the shirt collar, "I have been hankering for a hurtin' since I got here, and if it has to be on some weirdo wack job, then so be it!"

She threw the larger kid across the room, casing the creature to moan in pain, before it got up and attacked again. It threw a nearby desk only for June to catch it, and return it in kind. When it knock Laura down, June ran up to Laura, and smiled, before she began what can only be called, "A SONIA LEVEL BEAT DOWN"

"Maybe we should grab the cake and leave," Numbah 1 suggested, which all of the operatives agreed, not wanting to witness the horror that was happening to the Badolescent.

**(KND SYMBOL) **

"Well done team."

Nigel and the rest of the operatives, minus 69 who was dead, all sat around a big table in the main room. The cake was slowly being sliced for all of them.

"I suppose I owe you all an apology," Nigel said to the new operatives, "Without you guys, we would not have completed the mission, and gained this delicious cake. Though I must ask Numbah 18, what did you do to those delightful creeps any way?"

"Oh, I don't think they will be bothering us for a while," June said.

**(KND SYMBOL) **

"This is most…humiliating," the Delightfuls said, as they hung by their collective undies from a giant pole. They suddenly heard a humming, and realized who was walking up from behind them.

"What is going on here?" a rather educated, if not malevolent tone, asked.

"Hello," they greeted, "Father."

"Gee," the voice said, "First my kid that I keep out west disappears, and now you are humiliated on your own birthday. How could this day be any worse!?!"

"I want a party," a yell shouted, and the Delightfuls turned to see the Badolescent stand up angrily, holding a couch above her head.

"Oh come on!"

**(KND SYMBOL) **

"So let's dig in!" Numbah 2 said, as he scooped some of the cake into his mouth, and the others did the same. They all chewed the cake for a second, before all of their eyes opened up wide. And then they all proceeded to spit out the cake.

"Coconut!?!" Cartman seethed, "We freaking risked our lives for a coconut cake!?!"

"I don't understand, those Delightfuls are supposed to have the best cakes ever, and when we finally get one, it turns out to be such a disgusting flavor," Nigel said, "That's almost as bad as my plans for ditching those loser new guys and then having to end up being saved by them."

"Wait a minute," Eddy said, "You were trying to get rid of us?"

The thirteen new operatives all glared at Numbah's 1-5, and began to march up to them ominously.

**(KND SYMBOL) **

"Good job getting that cake guys," a young blond girl said on the command screen. This was Numbah 362, head of the KND stealth force, and currently second in line for the position of Soopreme Leader of the Kids Next Door. "Sorry about the cake being coconut, but at least you accomplished the mission."

"Thank you very much mam," Double D said, as he was working on a new type of 2x4 technology.

"No problem Numbah 3.14, though I have to ask, shouldn't Numbah 1 be the one telling me this?" None of them noticed, but she had the slightest hint of a blush across her cheeks.

"Um, he had a meeting with his…um…Girlfriend, yeah, girlfriend," Numbah 31 explained hurridly.

"Oh," she said, with a mild hint of sadness, "well, tell him I said hi then."

As she buzzed out, Ed stuck his head out of the door way to the outer balcony.

"Hey! Numbah 1 Guy," he shouted to Numbah 1, who was tied up with 2, 3, 4, and 5, while hanging by a rope from the side of the balcony, "Numbah 362 says hi!"

"Okay then,"

**(KND SYMBOL) **

5…4…3…2…1…

(KND THEME)

"I am pleased to announce that due to the success of Sector V's growth," Numbah 274, Chad Dickson said, "that we are going to offer the KND member of the month award to the great leader who lead them to such a successful mission. Numbah 1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The crowd cheered as Numbah 1 entered, a speech in hand, coughed, as he grabbed the small trophy. "Thank you all for voting me to this prestigious award-"

He stopped when he heard a cough, and turned to see Numbah 18 glaring at him.

"Um," he gulped, "I cannot accept this award alone however, and must ask that it be given to my entire team."

The crowd just stared at him, as June smiled happily. All in a days work.

5…4…3…2…1

[END TRANSMISSION]

An: I always loved KND, and the time seemed right to put them on again, seeing how they are about to join the horrible scrap heap of shows that those idiots at Cartoon Network cut just because they want to have live action shows.

Any who, please review, as it means that I will update faster.


	2. Operation: ISCREAM

Disclaimer: I do not own anything I use, so please don't sue me! Cartoon Network, (Lucky Jerks) owns it all.

Max3833 now presents…

Codename Kids Next Door

Operation:

**I.S.C.R.E.A.M.**

**Important**

**Secure**

**Creamy **

**Refrigerated**

**Edibles**

**Avoid **

**Meltdown**

**(KND Symbol) **

Two young children eagerly bounced up and down on the side walk, dollar bills in hand. It was that time of day again; the ice cream man was coming! Only a few moments more, and they would be enjoying a creamy treat for a hot summer's day. They happily giggled as they heard the song, saw the truck approach and…drive completely past them. The two children sighed, watching the truck continue its path, only for their eyes to widen in shock when several other kids jump on the truck, and a fight to ensue.

Wallabee was having a tough time of trying to drive the car, considering he couldn't even put his feet down far enough to control the pedals. Luckily, Bloo was helping him by listening to his instructions about whether to speed up or slow down, which allowed the blue imaginary friend.

"Access denied…Access denied," a computer said, as Numbah 3 slammed her fists on it.

"Please give me Vanilla-Chocolate Swirl," she begged, as the machine continued to deny her this. Double D just sighed, as he began to hack into the truck's computer, hoping to find the schematics to the factory that Numbah 1 was talking about.

On top of the roof, Numbahs 1, 5, 18, and surprisingly back from the dead, Numbah 69, all were wearing magnets. They were all glaring at a poor shivering man, who was holding onto a large ice-cream statue on top of the roof of the truck.

"Alright," Numbah 1 said, "Mr. Ice cream man, spill it!"

"Please," the quivering man begged, "I don't know anything."

"We've had it with you guys just driving by when kids want ice cream!" Abby shouted.

"You know what we want," Nigel threatened.

Numbah 4 was smiling as he heard the interrogation get under way. Suddenly, he looked into the side view mirror, and his eyes widened. Three ice cream trucks were coming up from behind them. They must be coming to help their little friend. This called for evasive maneuvers. He began to swerve the truck, causing the ice cream machine in the back to nearly fall onto Numbah 3, and almost caused the poor ice cream man to fall off. One of the other trucks, driven by a big man with a large black beard, came up alongside the truck that the KND had just commandeered. He caused the two trucks to collide together, each one pushing the other one out of their current lane. After a few seconds, he pulled ahead of the kid's truck.

"How's about a little chocolate sauce?" he asked, as he pulled a lever, releasing a large amount of the delicious gooey substance all over the road behind his truck.

"Aw crud," Numbah 4 cursed, as he swerved out of the way of the sauce. This caused the back door of the truck to open, and incidentally, the ice cream machine that Numbah 3 had been begging to fall out. It bounced up and down, before it collided with the final of the three trucks that had been following them. That lowered the opposition that the KND was facing by 33%, now only two more trucks to go!

The one truck driver that was still behind the KND silently pushed a button, which caused the statue of an ice cream cone on the top of the roof of his truck to spin, before being fired off like a torpedo.

"Hang on guys," Numbah 4 shouted, as he forced the truck onto the wall. Luckily for all of them, they had just entered a cave, so the spin was actually capable of being done. As the truck was finally upside down, Kenny's magnets suddenly lost their power, causing him to fall from the truck, and directly onto the torpedo, slicing him up into little pieces.

"Oh my God!" June shouted, "They killed Kenny!"

"You Bastards!" Bloo shouted from the driving pedals.

(Cutaway)

Kyle and Stan were sitting in front of a control panel, reading some data, when Stan looked up strangely.

"I don't know why, but I think someone just stole our lines."

"Aw come on, it was probably just your imagination.

(End Cutaway)

Luckily, the truck that the surviving members of the KND were in landed behind the torpedo, which sped forward, colliding with the truck with the large black bearded man in it. That caused the first ice cream truck to stop moving, barely allowing Numbah 4 to steer clear of it. The last remaining ice cream truck was not as fortunate.

"Um," the driver of the second truck said, as he stuck his finger in some of the ice cream that had spilled onto to the road from the crash, "strawberry!"

"That was close," Numbah 1 said, before turning back to the captured ice cream man, "Now where were we?" Currently, the poor man was giving the ice cream statue on top of his truck a bear hug in order to keep from falling off. Numbah 1 grabbed the man by the collar and said, "Okay, talk! We know that you ice cream men are keeping your soft serve in your factory; we also know that you have a defense code to keep us from getting inside to rightfully distribute that dessert. Now tell us the code, or we will feed you to our hamsters!"

"I-I-I don-n-n," he stuttered, before shouting, "It's frosty, the password is frosty."

"Figures," Abigail said dismissively.

"Hey Numbah 1," Numbah 4 said, as he walked up to Nigel, "You might want to have a look at this." He pointed at a large group of ice cream men who were gathering in front of the car, a small barricade set up to protect them from the KND's truck.

"A roadblock!" Nigel said in realization, before turning to his messenger, "Go tell Numbah 4 to turn the bus around."

"…," Wally looked at Nigel, "I am Numbah 4."

"Than who is driving the –ahhh!"

Do to an incredibly unfortunate series of events caused by one operative's stupidness, (cough4cough) the truck had accidently driven strait through the road block, which was good, and then off the side of the road, which was bad. The poor ice cream man barely made it off the truck, while the KND were not able to jump. The ice cream men manning the rode block could not believe what they had just seen, and a few even took their hats off to honor the apparent death of their enemies. That was of course, before they saw the truck and all of the KND members contained within it, being held up by the KND M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H.

**(KND Symbol) **

**Massively**

**Over-sized**

**Super-cool**

**Quick**

**Undercover**

**Icy**

**Treats**

**Transport**

**On**

**Helio-jets**

**(KND Symbol) **

The machine suddenly began to lift itself farther into the air, before turning away from the road, and speeding off into the wild blue yonder. The previously captured ice cream man grabbed a blanket and put it over his shoulders, silently being led to a very long ice cream truck. When the door was opened, it revealed the Delightful Children from Down the Lane! They smiled, before asking, "Did you give them the password?"

"Oh," the ice cream man, no longer quivering, said, "I gave it to them alright." This caused the Delightfuls to start laughing, and soon, all the ice cream men joined them.

**(KND Symbol) **

All remaining seventeen members of Sector V were sitting in the ship, quietly flying towards the factory. While Nigel was preparing the missions specs, the others were resting. Numbah 5 had a small frown across her face.

"Man, that was too easy," she said, before Mac stared at her.

"Too easy?" he asked, "One of our teammates just died!"

Nigel ignored the conversation as he entered the main room, already in a tangent. "First they don't stop their ice cream trucks for any kids!" he began, "Then, they store all their soft serve in the factory, so they can achieve their ultimate goal," he pulled down a diagram that had adults eating ice cream, "A super huge ice cream party, WITH NO KIDS ALLOWED."

While 2, 4, and 5 all reacted in horror, and Numbah 3 began to sing about an ice cream party, the new members of Sector V just stared at Numbah 1.

"Okay, lets back up here for a moment," Kyle said, "You mean that we just risked our lives in a high speed chase, lost Kenny to a horrific death, and are about to invade an incredibly fortified factory, just to stop some stupid party!?!"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I can't believe this," Stan said while pinching the top of his nose.

"Look," Nigel said, "I know it's risky, but it is good for all the kids in the city, since we will make sure they get their fair due."

"Okay, fine, we'll go along with this, but we need to get some more serious operations if were not going to have to make beating the crud out of you guys a daily activity."

The original five, minus Numbah 3 who was still off in her own little world, all gulped, remembering vividly the pain they had endured the previous week in after it had been revealed that they had tried to get the new guys removed. The ship was nearing the factory, and all of the operatives set themselves up at their positions.

"Numbah 3, transmit the password," Numbah 1 barked. Numbah 3 happily complied, only for the computer to state, 'access denied.' Nigel growled, before saying, "Try it again!" Again Kuki typed, and again the computer rejected them.

At this time, several catapults revealed themselves at the top of the factory, and began to fire scoops of ice cream the size of boulders at the ship. While Hoagie skillfully dodged Vanilla and Rocky Road, the ship was blindsided by Mint Chocolate Chip.

"This is not good," the pilot moaned, "They must have at least 41 flavors!"

"Numbah 3!" Nigel shouted, "What are you typing!?!"

He got down from his chair and read exactly shat she had just typed.

"I Like Parties?" Nigel asked, horrified by the stupidity of it all.

"You do too!" Numbah 3 gasped, only to slip out of her chair when the ship was again rocked by an ice cream scoop.

"Get out of the way," Nigel ordered, before slowly typing the password in, "Frosty."

The computer was silent for a moment, before eventually saying, "Access Approved," and suddenly, the catapults stopped firing ice cream.

"Take her down Numbah 2," Nigel ordered, as Hoagie set down the M.O.S.Q.I.T.T.O.H. down on the roof. As Hoagie sighed with relief, Numbah 5 could not help but note her surprise.

"Man that was still too easy." Again, Mac and Kyle stared at her with weirded out looks.

"Alright, we need four of our new operatives to join Numbah 3, 4, 5 and myself on the tracking team," Nigel said.

"I would like to go," Butters said, "but my parents said that if I ever trespassed on private property, that I would be grounded."

"God damn it Butters," Cartman said, "No way I'm spending another minute with this little gay wad, I'll head down with you guys."

"I want to go exploring!" Ed shouted happily, causing Double D to sigh.

"I guess I should go to, I did get a few security codes for just in case of an emergency," he said.

"Count me in too," Mac said, "I just want to get out of this machine."

"Alright then," Nigel said, "remember Numbah 2, listen for my signal, and then grab that ice cream."

**(KND Symbol) **

The Kids had just dropped down from the ceiling, into a room with at least a dozen giant vats. The air was noticeably colder than the outside was, though that did not affect the operatives…Okay, maybe it affected one of them.

"Burr," Numbah 3 said, "It's cold in here."

"We have to find the tank with the soft serve ice cream in it," Nigel said with a tracker in hand.

"And some blankets," Numbah 3 added while waving her hands back and forth. Numbah 1 of course, ignored her as he read the scanner, looking for the direction of the creamy treat.

"I'm getting a reading in this direction," 1 said, leading the majority of the team forward, while 3 quietly snuck off to some place warm.

"Found it," Nigel said, after walking to the largest tank in the facility, "Alright Numbah 2, we have found white gold."

"Roger that," said Numbah 2's voice over the radio, "commencing mosquito bite."

The giant ship suddenly plunged its giant nose of the ship down into the building, entering the vat, and beginning to suck out the ice cream like it was sucking up a soda through a straw.

"Alright," Nigel said, "team, let's roll."

"Poor, poor Kids Next Door," a group of very creepy voices came from a nearby hallway, "Once again you haven fallen into a trap set by," the group revealed themselves to the KND, "The Delightful Children From Down The Lane."

"I told you this was too easy!" Abby shouted, as the seven operatives on the ground prepared for battle.

"It figures you creeps would be working with the adults," Nigel said, "What flavor did you agree to share with them? Peach? Rum Raisin?"

"First of all, never sell Peach ice cream short," they said in unison, "And of course, we never had any intention of eating the ice cream. Rather, we wanted the ice cream, to eat you!"

Suddenly, the whole building began to shake, causing the operatives with 1 to look up towards the roof. Numbah 1 shouted into the com-link, "Numbah 2, what's going on in there!?!"

"Not sure captain, something's going…Oh no! What the heck it-ztztztztztzt."

"Numbah 2!" Nigel shouted into his radio, before he suddenly saw the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. fall through, landing in a heap. None of the operatives that had been left up in the ship were visible, before suddenly, a small figure emerged from the dust.

"Hey fellas!" Butters shouted, "I'm okay!"

Just then, a giant foot of ice cream crushed him. The operatives who had been on the floor of the factory all began to look up the foot, to see a body of a giant ice cream monster that looked a little like Bowser from Mario. The group stared at it for a moment, before Cartman burst out laughing.

"At least that little ass hole got what he deserved," Cartman said, before the others glared at him.

Just as they were about to reprimand him, the monster suddenly sucked some air from the room, and blew it towards the kids. Everyone but Cartman was able to dodge the blast of air. Unfortunately for the fat kid, he was frozen solid just where he had stood.

"Numbahs 2350 and 31, commence operation pepper! NOW!" Nigel ordered.

"Alright Ed," Mac said, "Have a few of these." Mac reached into his backpack, and tossed a few chili peppers into Ed's mouth. After a few seconds, Ed's eyes began to water, before suddenly, he burped up a fireball. It sailed toward the creature, preparing to hit it straight between the eyes, when suddenly, the monster opened its mouth, eating the fireball. After a few seconds, the creature also began to cough, before spitting out a huge strawberry flavored scoop of ice cream. It landed on both Mac and Ed, thus taking them both out.

The others saw what had happened to Ed and Mac, and thus did what automatically came to their minds, and bolted. Numbah 1 ran towards the main door, only for the monster to first turn towards him. It swung its arm in an arc, causing dozens of ice cream cones to be flung at him. This trapped him on the wall near the exit, his clothes pinned to the concrete.

Numbah 5, who was running in the opposite direction, was the next one the creature targeted. It threw its head back and suddenly coughed up a large pile of vanilla soft serve on top of the African American girl. Then, for good measure, it coughed up a cherry that landed on top of the swirl of ice cream.

"Time for me to kick that cruddy, frozen, monster's bu-woah!" Numbah 4 said, as Double D suddenly pulled him behind the nearest vat. The Aussie glared at the Ed-boy, as the nerd began to assemble something from his backpack.

"Luckily, I took the liberty of packing anti-ice cream weaponry, considering that we are in a strong of ice cream men," 3.14 explained, as 4 chuckled.

"This is gonna be fun," 4 said, before both he and Double D jumped out from behind the vat, and started to blaze into the monster, "eat hot sauce you freak!"

**(KND Symbol) **

Numbah 3 was shivering as she entered the main office of the factory. She suddenly noticed that next to the owner's desk, was a thermostat. She walked up to the Thermostat, and noticed how cold it was. She suddenly reached up to the machine, and turned the temperature from 30 degrees to over 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**(KND Symbol) **

"I'm all out of sauce," Double D shouted, as suddenly both he and 4 were forced to back away from the monster. The creature suddenly grabbed both of them, and then dipped them both in chocolate sauce.

"You think that chocolate sauce can stop us!?!" Numbah 4 shouted, only to mumble as the chocolate hardened around them and encased them both.

"So Numbah 1," the Delightfuls said evilly, as Nigel struggled to break free from the cones, "It looks like your party…is over!" They began to laugh loudly, as the monster began to near the trapped leader of the KND. Nigel let out a small gulp, beginning to prepare himself for a horrific end, when suddenly, nothing bad came. He turned his head back to the creature, to see flames erupting from the vents near the monster's head.

"What?" the Delightfuls asked startled at seeing their monster in pain. Suddenly, Abby poked her head out from under the cherry, Double D and Wally cracked the chocolate coating around their bodies, Mac and Ed burst from the strawberry ice cream, and Cartman managed to melt the ice covering his body away. They all stared at the screaming monster, before it suddenly collapsed in on its self. This caused all of the operatives to sigh with a relief. That is until of course they were washed away by a giant wave of strawberry soup.

Luckily for everyone, the melted creature also cleared the wreckage from the ship, revealing all of the operatives who had stayed on the ship were unharmed. Suddenly, Hoagie licked his face.

"Um, chocolate," he said satisfied, before adding fearfully, "uh oh." As he and the other rest were swept up in a title wave of melted ice cream.

"Hey guys," Kuki said as she walked out onto the main floor, "I found the heater!" She smiled, before she saw the dissolving monster. "What is that?" she asked, before angrily adding, "You didn't start the party without me did you?" Five seconds later, more ice cream soup splashed her, carrying her away with her teammates.

"A heater?" The Delightfuls asked themselves, before angrily shouting, "Who puts a heater in an ice cream factory!?!" The two ice cream men standing next to them just shrugged, before they too were washed away by the remains of the creature.

**(KND Symbol) **

The two children from earlier were still standing on the street corner, hoping for the ice cream man to come around. When they saw that there was no truck, they began to turn around, only for them to be swept up in the ice cream slush from the factory. The members of Sector V all looked around, confusion covering their faces.

"So what do we do now, Numbah 1?" Abby asked Nigel. But she did not get her answer from him.

"PARTY! ICE CREAM PARTY!"

The operatives and the kids who had been waiting on the street all turned to see Numbah 3. Nigel just stared at everyone else, before shrugging.

"PARTY! ICE CREAM PARTY!" They all shouted with glee, waving their hands in a motion similar to the one that Numbah 3 used.

"I like it when things are too easy," 5 said happily as she and the rest slowly flowed down the street, nearing the tree house.

**(KND Symbol) **

5…4…3…2…1…

(Begin Theme)

The team is silently sitting in the tree house, smiles covering all their faces. They were all wearing bath robes, having just washed away all the sticky goo that had covered them after their ride on the ice cream tidal wave. Suddenly, Numbah 3 came through the door, and sat down next to them. Suddenly, 2 sniffed the air, and the entire team sans three suddenly groaned in disgust.

"Numbah 3, did you take a bath?" Nigel asked his compatriot.

"Of course silly!" she exclaimed, "Ice cream baths are the best!"

It took several seconds for this to register with everyone. Most looked away in disgust, others began to ask her if the bath was soothing, Numbah 5 simply treated it as another weird thing about being a member of the KND.

And Numbah 4 you may ask, well…he had fallen unconscious in a pool of his own blood. But do not worry for his safety dear readers. That blood had actually come from his nose!

5…4…3…2…1!

(End Theme)

AN: Finally finished with chapter two. Hope you liked it.

Yes, I will have new missions, and I will skip episodes I do not like. Say goodbye C.A.N.N.O.N. Though it might end up in a final moment end theme.

Also expect a few oc's and other crossovers to get some limelight, they deserve it too.

I got a few good ideas coming up, so stay tuned.


End file.
